May I? HermioneBellatrix
by xNagisa
Summary: Hermione and Bellatrix are two whomen from two parts of one war. But still they find love
1. Chapter 1, The meeting

May I love you?

/**Yes a new Fanfic :D Well I hope you will like it.**

**Something's you have to know!**

**The scene from the ministry is based from the FILM (Well most of it will be out of my own head as well) but the rest of the fanfic will be from the book.**

**OBS! The scene at the ministry takes place during their 6****th**** year instead of 5****th****!**

**FEMALE SLASH! **

**Hermione/Bellatrix/ **

POV Hermione Granger

_Chapter one, the meeting_

I walked next to Harry on the way in to the ministry _this is a stupid idea_ I thought but I had given up telling him that. He had only one thing in mind, Sirius Black. We followed him in to the department of mystery. I pulled my hair back in a ponytail to see better, my brown thick hair was out of control. I used the rubber band that I had around my wrist. I looked over at Luna who was now walking next to me, she looked more interested by the glowing objects around us then scared- which is how I felt, scared.

"He was right here" Harry said breaking the silent, I looked over at him as he stared at the floor.

"Well he is not now, I told you it was a trick" I said irritatingly as she poled out my wand moving around as I said.

"Lumos" my wand started giving away a glow of light "We need to get out of here" I said turning to the door, but I could not see anything.

"This one has your name on it Harry" Neville said pointing at one of the glowing object, I were to scared that I just kept looking in to the darkness.

"We have to go Harry" He did not answer, he was staring in to the glowing ball in his hands. I looked towards the door. Someone was there, he was wearing a mask over his face. Shaped as a skull he slowly moved towards them.

"Harry!" I shouted and Harry ran over to me- soon to follow were Ron, Neville, Ginny and Luna there as well.

"Where is he!" Harry shouted holding the glowing object in his hand pointing his wand at the mysterious man walking there.

"You should learn to see the different between dreams and reality" he said and pulled of his mask, Draco's father- Lucius stood there with his wand pointing at Harry's chest. They all stood with are wands out as she saw Deatheters appear from all directions.

"Give me the prophesy Potter!" He said moving up against Harry with his wand at Harry´s face.

"If you do anything to us I will break it!" He said moving his hand slightly to indicate that he was serious. Malfoy moved away slightly as **she** appeared.

"He knows how to play" her voice was high and I turned to look at her, their eyes meet for a second and Bellatrix Lestrange smiled a small twisted smile.

"Itty, pity, baby, Potter" she said now standing next to Lucius, she looked over at me again and I pointed my wand at her, my hand shaking.

"How are you dear?" She asked me, I jumped as Ginny and Ron looked at me.

"Scared are we?" She said slowly moving from side to side, _why is she looking at me like that?_

I could not stop thinking the words over and over again. Bellatrix turned her face to look at Potter.

"Common boy, give us the prophesy and you can all go" she said, Harry looked at her.

"I don´t believe you" he said, I noticed that his voice were a bit high pitch, he was scared, probably for are safety.

"Well you don´t have much of a choice" Lucius said retching out his hand.

"Give it to me!" He shouted- I was at the moment hoping that Harry would just give it to him. Suddenly I felt Ron´s hand in mine.

"When Harry gives the signal, run" he whispered, I nodded and told Luna what Ron had said.

"Common boy, don´t you want know your past" Lucius said, I returned to listen to what they were saying, I meet Bellatrix eyes again- _is she staring at me? _

"NOW!" Harry´s scream waking me out of my dreaming and the turned my wand away from Bellatrix and pointed it at the Deatheter at my right.

"Stupefy!" I ran and Ron ran the same way, I could not see any one else but Ron and the Deatheter that was running after us. I kept on running wondering who was coming after us, soon I ran in to Harry who grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the path in between two tight shells with all the glowing objects. We knocked a few of them down as we ran are fastest with Ron not far back. I started to get tiered but Harry would not slow down or let go of my arm and I started to fear that I would trip and drag us all down. But before I could even tell him that he had to slow down we ran in to Neville, Luna and Ginny. We looked around us and saw no one but us, and a door. Harry ran for it still holding my hand and the other followed, we feel- what felt like forever before we stopped about a feet of the ground souring in the air. Then we hit the floor, Harry was still holding my hand and in his other the glowing ball that Lucius was after. I got up and looked over at Ginny who was screaming in pain and holding her wrist, it was clearly broken. Luna grabbed it and holds it straight as Neville tore of a piece of his shirt and used it to keep her wrist straight. Ginny was biting her lip, she hated showing herself week.

"It is ok Ginny, we will be out of here soon" Luna said and looked over at Harry who was walking towards a big alter on the top of a rock looking ground. Suddenly he turned and said:

"Get behind me!" We did as he said, and soon everything went black. Next thing I know someone is holding me in her arms and her wand at my throat. It was Bellatrix, she was moving her face in to my hair smelling it (The rubber band had broken) sending chills though my body.

"Nice girl" she whispered, I doubted anyone but I could hear it, everyone was being hold by a Deatheter except Harry who was standing looking at Lucius. Bellatrix was now letting her nose move up and down my neck, the Deatheter next to us who was holding Ron gave Bellatrix a look that made her stop.

"Give it to me now, or watch your friends die" Lucius said to Harry, Harry looked around, the arm that was holding me around the waist hardens pulling me closer to her.

"You are one pretty little mug blood" she said letting her lips move up my neck sending more chills down my body as I moved my head away. She moved after me.

"What, you don´t like me" she whispered and smelled my hair, a chill vibrated across my spine as she moved her hands down my belly.

"Bellatrix, not now!" The Deatheter next to us said, she looked over at him.

"After being in Azkaban I missed out on some of the fun" she said and went back to smelling my hair and letting her hand move over my belly. I tried to move away but she just pulled me closer and whispered in my ear.

"Be a nice girl, and I might just take you with me instead of letting them kill you" she kissed my neck and I felt my knees weaken. I fell to my knees and Bellatrix followed, she stopped me from getting hurt and hold me close, as we were sitting on are knees.

"Stop it Bella, don´t give the girl her hopes up" the man said, Bellatrix just shook her head.

"Let it go Avery" she snorted, I looked over at Harry who was looking around, when are eyes meet he handed the glowing orb over to Lucius. At that same second, a light and Sirius appeared out of nowhere, and soon more from the order. I tried to get loose from Bellatrix by grabbing my wand that she had on the inside of her cloak. I grabbed it but before I got a chance to use it she had punched me up against the wall.

"Naughty" she said and kissed me on the cheek and whispered.

"I think I would have more fun with you alive" then she let me go and ran off to join the fight, I took me some time to recover from the chock, I let my hand touch the spot that Bellatrix had kissed.

"HERMIONE!" It was Tonks, I ran to her and she grabbed me and told me to follow Luna, I stopped, I looked over at Harry who was fighting Lucius and Sirius who was next to him. I got out of Tonks grip and ran towards them, I disarmed Lucius as I joined them.

"You have to go Hermione!" Harry shouted I ignored him and didn't move. Suddenly Bellatrix appeared pointing her wand at Sirius.

"NO!" I shouted and jumped in front of Sirius, the whole world seem to stop moving, she was looking at me with the wand now pointing at my cheats. But she said nothing, and did nothing. Sirius was on his way to move me aside when Bellatrix came down and walked up to me.

"You are brave little girl" she said and looked at Sirius behind me. "She is something extra" I turned to look at Sirius but as I did I felt how someone grabbed my arm, I was Bellatrix, she ran. She was a lot stronger then she looked and I had no other choice then to follow. I tried to get out of her grip, but she was using me as a shield, no one dared to try to hurt Bellatrix when she was running with me, she stopped as we reached the entrance. She was still holding my hand, not so hard now, as if she wanted to see if I would try to run but I stood still, as if the ground was holding my feet captive. Bellatrix looked at me, her black eyes fixed upon me. As if she was wondering if I would break if she moved another step. She was about a head taller then me, so I had to look up as she got closer to me, her long black hair hanging down across her face, suddenly she pulled my hair behind my ear and put her hand on my cheek, she was moving towards me and just as her lips were about to meet mine, Avery came out and grabbed Bellatrix.

"Common Bella, we have to go" for a second it looked as if she was going to ask me to come with her, but then she just turned and ran off with Avery leaving me confused and alone. Harry soon came out, looking as if he had been hit in the face by an glass bottle.

"What happened?" He asked, I looked over as Bellatrix disappeared in the green flames.

"I don´t know" I said, feeling how my heart was still beating heavily.

_Hope you enjoyed the first chapter ^^ _

_Please tell me what you think 3_


	2. Chapter 2, a dream

**Hey so this is the next chapter, so now it is kind of in the summer after the whole "Minestry thing" xD**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter two, A dream

I woke up by the same thing as yesterday, Harry was screaming. I got up together with Ron and we grabbed his arms and tried to wake him up, he was shouting out words and names that we had no idée of who they were or what it was he was trying to find. Sirius joined us soon and we manage to get him to wake up, he was sweating and looking around the room before he realized that he was awake.

"You alright Harry?" Sirius asked, his eyes was red, all of us have had a hard time sleeping because of Harry´s dreams.

"Yeah, did I wake you guys up again?" He asked looking over at me and Ron, we nodded. "Sorry" he mumbled I took his hand and looked over at the clock. It was 3am, Sirius told us to try to get some more sleep. As we went back in to our beds, I lay down looking up at the roof. The last five months had been a big mystery, first Dumbledore was dead, murder in his home. Harry had told us about Voldermorts Horcruxes and how we were the only once how could stop him. The order was now searching for the objects that Harry told them to. They had no idée what it was truly but they knew they were helping him.

Ron had already fallen asleep his loud snoring was keeping me awake, but not Harry who fell asleep in about a second. I got up and walked down to the kitchen, Sirius was sitting by the table, it looked like he was crying. I walked up and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Hermione" He whipped away some tears before facing me "I told you to go to bed"

"I couldn´t sleep" I said and sat down next to him "Harry´s dreams are getting worse"

"Yeah, I don´t know if there is anything we can do, Dumbledore always talked about the connection between Harry and Voldermort" Sirius took a clunk of the bottle of the firewhiskey "But I guess we just have to be supportive" he said and a light redness appeared over his cheeks.

"Maybe you should not drink more" I said and took the bottle away.

"Yeah, you are right" he said and looked over at me. "As always" he added and went up the stairs to his room. Sirius haven´t left Harry´s side scenes the night at the ministry five months ago, he had been like a second dad to all of us scenes we moved in to Grimaldplace. I was sitting in the kitchen when an owl came flying in, I landed in front of me and on the note I said.

_Hermione Granger_

I didn´t recognize the hand writing but I opened it and started to read.

_Hermione_

_I am not sure were to begin, but I need to see you. I want you to meet me outside Olivanders wand shop in diagonally the 21th, at 12 a clock. I don´t know how to convince you that this is not a trick, but I just hope that you will trust me. I need your help Hermione._

_Bellatrix_

I don´t know what the biggest chock was, that I was happy to see that it was from Bellatrix, or the fact that she had written _I need your help Hermione_. I looked down at the letter again, the 21th was in two days. I hid the note in my pants and let the owl out the window and watched it fly away.

About five hours later- I had fallen asleep on the sofa, Sirius woke me up telling me that it was time for breakfast. We all sat down, the breakfast was like all the others, Sirius was reading out loud from the daily prophet were all three of us was wanted. Harry had made the front page again as public enemy number one. And I was wanted for being with the public enemy number one, as was Ron. Sirius red an article saying that we had been seen in Italy and was running away not caring about the people dying to protect Harry.

"That's stupid" Harry said, Sirius met my eyes.

"Remember Harry, not everyone knows that you are still here" I said, Sirius nodded as did Ron.

"You mean there are people that are going to believe that this is true?" I nodded and Harry look as if his world went in to pieces.

"Unless we find a way of proving that you are still here" Ron said, and we came up with the idée of letting Harry speak on "Potter Watch". We send an owl to Fred and George telling them to come to our place later that day. I was thinking about the note Bellatrix sent me, a part of me wanted to tell Harry about it, but then I would not be able to meet her and I wanted to. She had been on my mind scene the day at the ministry. I felt on the spot where she had kissed me that night, wonder what it was she needed my help with. I decided not to tell anyone that I was meeting Bellatrix, I would just tell them I needed to go to Diagonally and get some things. Because not all shops were closed and I would were my cloak so they would not know it was me. Later Fred and George came over and Harry held a speech on Potter watch telling them that he was here to stay and that he was fighting in the shadows. He also said that he wanted the former DA members to keep there ears opened and somehow get the word around to others that he was still here. And that the DA members were always welcome to ask for his help. Later Fred and George told them how to contact Harry, put an ad in the prophet and begin with _To the captain. _Harry liked the idée and promised that he would read it whenever he could.

After that, Fred and George had to leave because the other order members would be arriving in about an hour and they had not joined. Mostly because of there mum, she begged them not to and soon they gave in to it. Soon they arrived, most of the professors even Slughorn had joined after some nagging from McGonagalls side. Harry was sitting by the end of the long table, it was he who had summoned the meeting.

"Thanks for being here today, I have some bad news" Harry´s voice made everyone ells silent.

"I think, that Olivander is dead" I looked over at him an realized what his dream must have been about.

"How can you know Potter?" Kingsley asked, Harry looked over at him.

"Because I saw how Voldermort tortured him and then, well I woke up" He stopped for sometime "But he did say, if you don´t know where it is I have no more use for you" The room was silent, I took Harry´s hand and gave him some support.

"Well there is still hope for him" McGonagall said "Did you find out where they were keeping him?" She asked Harry who shook his head, I bet he knew that the question would come up.

"No, I am sorry, but I need you all to search for him, if he knows about the thing Voldermort is asking and he tells, we are going to be in big trouble" Harry said.

"Is this going to be the day you tell us about your plan?" Kinsley asked I looked over at him with an irritated look.

"I am sorry, but no"

After the meeting everyone left and it was once again only me, Ron, Harry and Sirius left. We spent the night playing some cards, it was so painful just sitting here, but if we showed are self´s outside, we would be arrested. And we could not all fit under the cloak any more. I had my brown messy hair in a ponytail and was losing at the card game when the door bell rang. We all knew the drill when someone unexpected came by, I would do a quick changing spell on Sirius then we would all hide. I made Sirius beard and hair blond and as he walked over to the door I made Harry´s hair light brown and game him a mustache. Sirius opened the door, it was Cho Chang. She was dressed in a black long dress, it was raining but she had been crying.

"I am sorry" she said, Sirius helped her in, she had been a member of the order longer then we had (me, Ron and Harry) I changed Sirius back to his old looks and then Harry´s.

"What's wrong?" He asked, Cho hugged him and didn't seem ever to let go, I mind wandered of to Ginny who would probably had killed Cho right there.

"I am so sorry to bother you, but I need you help" she said letting go of Harry.

"Just tell me" he said.

"I need somewhere to stay, the Deatheters they…they…killed them all" she busted in to tears again. Harry pulled her in to another hug and faced Sirius how was already moving to the fireplace telling Kingsley to go and check on the Changs.

After about twenty minutes we got the word that they were all dead. Both her parents, and they were not even supporting Harry, they only died because it was Harry's old girlfriend. Cho was allowed to stay with us, she and Harry when upstairs and I hope that he don´t do anything stupid.

I stayed with Sirius trying to organize what we would do next, we didn't have the time for a funeral, but we had a morgue were all the once that died on our side were placed for now, but no one could get the bodies. So me and Sirius would go, it was my first picking up a dead body assignment, and I hope that I would never have to do it again.

Next morning I was surprised that Harry hadn't waken us up in the night, we have had are first night without disturbers in weeks. Cho had made breakfast as a thanks for letting her stay over the night, she had sent an owl to Michael Corner and was going to stay with him from now on. I was better for her to be away from Harry, just because she probably still had feelings for him. I had only one thing in mind, how was I suppose to get to diagonally tomorrow without any one noticing. I guess I could just go, she said around 12 a clock, everyone would probably be awake, but I think I could sneak away. I just needed to get out then I could apperate outside of diagonally. Cho left later that day, she was still very upset and Harry was feeling guilty. Ron said that we should just let him be, because noting we said would make any deferens any way. So we let him be, the whole day Harry was walking around thinking for himself and as the night came closer the only thing that I could think of was that the morning would follow.

_Hope you liked the second chapter, sorry for any confusion._

_So here are some notes._

_Dumbledore died a few days after the night at the ministry at his home._

_They are now seventeen years old._


	3. Chapter 3, Diagonaly

_So here is the next part of my Hermione/Bellatrix story…hope you like it :D_

Chapter Three, Diagonaly

The morning arrived and I sneak out in to the kitchen around eleven a clock, Harry was in the living room talking with Ron and Sirius was upstairs with Tonks who had showed up this morning and just like Cho looked sad. I grabbed a piece of bread and went to the hallway. I stopped, what am I doing, I am going away alone to see Bellatrix, no one knows I am going. This is madness! And for a moment I just wanted to turn around and not go, but then I remembered the note _I need your help Hermione. _I grabbed my cloak and went outside, I walked away from the house and then I apperated.

I arrived outside of the entrance to diagonally and I walked in to the bar. The hood casted a shadow over my face so no one would know it was me. It was only five people in the bar, including the bartender. I walked past them and out the back door, where I opened the door way in to diagonally. It was empty, I could see a few people in the distains but almost all the shops were closed. I pulled the cloak closer as I past a group of wizards standing close whispering, when I walked past them I could see in the reflection of the class on the shop next to me that they were following me. I could now se Olivanders shop, I walked faster worried about the men following me. Then someone grabbed me from behind and pulled me in to the ally way on my left. He pushed me up against the wall and put his hand over my moth as he pulled of the hood.

"Ah look boys, are lucky day" another man was now trying to get my cloak of, I bit the man holding on to me and manage to get one of my hands free I grabbed my wand and pointed it at the mans chest.

"Let me go!" I said, loud and I could see someone appeared in the ally way. It was Bellatrix she took out her own wand and the men started to run. I pulled up the cloak again and looked over at Bellatrix who looked as if she just wanted to kill them, or me… it was a bit hard to tell.

"You wanted to see me?" I said, just to break the silent, Bellatrix was dressed in a black dress her long black hair hanging across her back. She looked down at me; she was about a head taller than me.

"Yes" She said her thin lips hardly moving, she started to move and grabbed my hand and moved me with her away from the ally and in to the old wand shop. Where she stopped, she looked around worried.

"I don´t have much time" she said. "But I had to see you" she said looking down at me, her dark eyes fixed upon me.

"Why?" I asked, my voice was weak and high pitched. Bellatrix sat down on a chair that was in the room, I walked over to her.

"Because you have been on my mind for the last five months" I stopped in front of her, she looked down at a wand that was lying on the floor, broken.

"I…" I started and she looked back at me, I was shaking.

"Are you alright?" She asked. Who was this? Was this really the women that had tortured and killed so many people? It didn´t feel like that, it felt like if she was someone els, not Bellatrix Lestrange, but maybe Bella?

"Yes" I said.

"Good, I know this is odd but. I just can´t stop thinking about you Hermione" she said, she was calling me Hermione, not mudblood or Granger. But Hermione, maybe she wanted me to call her Bella.

"I have to be honest, I have been thinking about you too, quite a lot really" I said, Bella´s face started to shine; she smiled and looked over at me.

"Really?" She asked, I nodded and felt a small blush rising over my cheeks.

"Well, that's wonderful" she said and got up, I took a few steps back.

"What?" She said, I looked up at her face.

"I am, not sure…I" I turned around. "I was expecting, that Deatheters would appear the moment I walked in and I would be dead by now" I said quickly, I turned to look over at her face.

"Then why did you come here?" She asked, I shrugged.

"To be honest, I don´t know" I said, she looked down at me. "Maybe I am going crazy" I said and sat down on the floor, what was going on? Bellatrix kneeled beside me, she pulled my hair behind my ear.

"You are not crazy, I am" she said and I looked up at her, she was so beautiful.

"Have I really been on your mind?" I asked, she nodded, I let my hand rest on her cheek, she moved closer and we were now just a few inches apart. When she kissed me, are lips meet in a perfect way, she moved her tongue in to my mouth and I let her. She put her hand around my neck, and moved me closer. I broke off; I moved my head away from her, what am I doing. I got up from the floor, Bellatrix didn´t move.

"I have to go" I said and I left the shop, I was holding my hand over my mouth until I got outside the bar and apperated away again.

I appeared outside of Grimaldplace, looked at my clock, I had only been gone for about two hours, I could say that I needed to think so I took a walk. They would be mad, but I couldn't care right now. She had kissed me, and I kissed back. I moved my had over my lips, lipstick. When I was sure it was gone I walked in. Still the memories of Bellatrix kiss so near and awaken in my mind that I was feeling light headed. As I opened the door it took about four seconds and Harry had grabbed me and pulled me in to a hug.

"Hermione!" I hugged him back, my mind still on the kiss.

"Were have you been?" He sounded mad; Ron appeared in the hallway and soon Sirius, was this the time to tell the truth?

"I took a walk" I said, Harry shook his head.

"What happened with, no one goes anywhere alone?" He asked, I stared at him.

"I needed some time alone, I am here am I not!" I shouted forced myself past him and up the stairs in to one of the empty bedrooms. As I looked around I realized, it was Bellatrix old bedroom. I started to look around, I soon found a picture of an young Bellatrix, she looked really beautiful, her long black hair, her face was young and not as worn out from years in Azkaban. Then it hit me, I had been kissed by the same women who had tortured Neville's parents and killed so many others. I feel to the floor, not because of the kiss itself, but the fact that I had liked it. I had enjoyed the kiss, a lot. Her soft sweet lips upon mine, her gentle touch as her fingers played with my hair. I woke up from the dream as someone knocked on the door.

"Hermione?" It was Sirius; I opened the door and let him in.

"What happened?" He asked, I told him that I had just gone to Diagonaly and looked at the stores. Reliving some memories.

"Ok, tell me if you need anything" he said and left the room, I sat back on to the floor looking at the picture of the young Bellatrix, I pressed it against my chest as I let my mind slip back to are kiss. I don´t know why, but I miss her.

That following morning I woke up in Bellatrix old bed, it felt strange but I had fallen asleep holding the picture. I decided to keep it, I put it in my pocket as I left the room for breakfast. Sirius had made eggs and there was also toast. Harry was still pissed at me, he left the kitchen when I walked in and Ron told me that they had argued. Apparently Harry had said that I was indenturing everyone, and Ron had told him that we would never have gotten this far without me, after all. There was only two more Horcruxes out there. I just shook my head when Ron told me, if he wanted to be a jerk then fine. Later I was walking up the stairs and walked in to the room and found Harry sitting on his bed.

"What?" I asked him as he looked over at me and gave me a look that was probably suppose to make me feel guilty.

"You are wanted, and you go for a walk" he said, angry but not loud.

"We are all wanted" I said as I sat down on Ron´s bed.

"Yes but you don´t see us leave" he said, still angry and still very low.

"Maybe that's the problem" I said, knowing I would hurt him, he hated being trapped here. He sighed and left the room, leaving me alone. Why was he so angry? I had just gone for a walk, because he could not know that I had meet Bellatrix… could he?

I lay in Bellatrix room, I could hear Harry and Ron talking, not of what their voices were distant noises. I turned over smelling her old pillow, in the hope that it would still carry her smell. I was disappointed, nothing. I got up, I walked over to the closet at the other end of the room, I found a t-shit. It was a little too big for me but I put it on and lay down in the bed again. It smelled like her hair, a soft smell of roses. I feel a sleep soon after my head touched the pillow.

The next morning I got another letter from Bellatrix she asked me if I could see her tomorrow at the same place. I knew the best thing would be not to go, just forget about her and never see her again. But I wanted to go so badly, so I said I would meet her there, even though I knew this was a very bad idée. I spend the rest of the day in silent, I could not think straight any more, my thoughts was flying around in my mind, mixing until I could not tell what was true. At one moment it was Bellatrix in the ally, I could see how she pushes me up against the wall, then it was the men and how Bellatrix saved me. Then she never showed up, I started to feel sick. What the hell am I doing?


	4. Chapter 4, Rose

_This chapter was inspired by the song Good Enough_

Chapter four, Roses

I was walking in diagonally looking over my shoulder every time I passed an alleyway. Wearing a green coat, a white t-shirt and jeans I looked after Bellatrix as I came closer to the wand shop. I saw her, she was standing by the door looking over at me, she smiled as I walked up to her. When I stood in front of her, she handed me a rose. One red rose and then a peck on the cheek, I blushed.

"You should have told me, I don´t have anything for you" I said, feeling kind of stupid.

"You are here, more I will never ask of you" The words came out of the blue, I didn´t expect her to say anything like that – of course I blushed even more.

"You look great" Bellatrix said to me looking in to my eyes. We started to walk, I was looking at the flower the whole time, we were silent. No one spoke until we were outside on of the few coffee shops still in business.

"Want to go inside?" Bellatrix asked, I nodded and we walked in. It was so warm inside of the coffee house Bellatrix ordered two coffees and a cookie to me. I said nothing, just looking as the scared waitress tried her hardest not to meet Bellatrix eyes. Bellatrix, sitting like a queen gazing over her kingdom. When the waitress left I said to Bellatrix:

"She is afraid of you" Bellatrix looked at me where I was sitting on the other side of the table, I looked at her black long hair falling across the chest.

"Are you?" She asked, I wasn't sure what to say, I know who she is so the truth was yes.

"Yes, I mean you are…you" I said after a few seconds, Bellatrix nodded then she took my hands.

"I would never hurt you" she said "Ok, never in my life will I ever hurt you" I felt how my cheeks went red and that feeling of not knowing what to say came over me.

"I don´t want to hurt you ether Bellatrix but…"

"Say Bella, I don´t like being called Bellatrix" she said making a switch move with her hand.

"Ok, Bella…I don´t wish you any harm but I need to know something" she looked at me with a smile going back to holding my hands.

"What?" She asked, I swallowed and took a deep breath before I continued.

"What kind of feelings is it that you have for me?" The question made her let go of my hands and her eyes wided. She looked down at the floor, as if she was suddenly very confused.

"I don´t know" she mumbled, and then she got out and left me alone by the table. The strange cold that came over me as I sat alone with the two cups of coffees, so this is how it feels to fall in to the abyss.

When I got home to Grimaldplace I didn´t listen to Harry's angry screaming but I just walked past him and in to Bella's room, it was not just HER feelings…but mine to. Did I love her? Or was this just some kind of experiment? But it is a war going on, this is not the time for false feelings, but they didn´t go away. I still wanted to be with her, hold her hand. I saw the rose, maybe I needed to see her world. If she could not be a part of my world, I needed to be in hers. Because I knew I needed her, she was in my mind all the time and I needed to face the fact that I probably had feelings for her. But how could I find her? Should I let myself get kidnapped by Deatheters, shouldn't be too hard considering who I am. I started to pack, at first it was slow so that I could have time to change my mind, then I started to pack fast throwing stuff in to my back using the shrinking spell Sirius had thought me. I felt how I needed this, needed to fell needed not just be there because I refused otherwise. They would not miss me, they had wanted me to leave ever sense I told them I was going with them. I grabbed my jacket and my bag as I left the room walking down the thin stairs. As I got to the hallway I looked around, a part of me wished that they would stop me, but the only one who was here was Sirius, his back was turned on me, he had not heard me walk in. As I opened the door he turned around, we looked at each other.

"Where are you going?" He asked, I felt tears rolling down my cheeks; I could not change my mind or let Sirius start trying to change it. Because he would probably succeed:

"I am sorry" I said, I stood still.

"Hermione?"

"Tell Harry, that there is another way. Remorse, tell him that if he feels remorse they will go away" I don´t know why I haven't told Harry this before, maybe because I had so much ells to think about. I got the door opened and walked up and grabbed my wand, I stopped. Where would I go, were did I know they were keeping an eye on. The ministry, there they ought to be. Sirius had left the house, he was pale and looked as if he were in some kind of shook. I looked at him as I spin around and vanished.

I was outside the visitors entrains, I went in and dialed. The voice was different from last time, the old bored female voice there was a dark male voice sounding a little like Kingsley.

"Name and errand?" the voice said, I waited and then I said:

"Hermione Granger, wishing to see Bellatrix Lestrange" nothing, then the dark voice spoke again.

"Come again?" I smiled, yeah I guess that was hard to believe.

"H-e-r-m-i-o-n-e G-r-a-n-g-e-r, I wish to see **Bellatrix Lestrange**" I could not help but to give away a little smile. Then the elevator started to go down, no name tag this time but I didn't care. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before I straightened up and opened my eyes. As I came down, I saw that five men was waiting for me, maybe Bellatrix wasn't here. I recognized one of them, Lucius Malfoy. He walked up to me looking down as I was about a head shorter.

"Miss Granger" he said, memories from are first meeting hit me, his comment on my parents about them being muggle borne. I nodded and looked up at him, trying not to show any fear as the death eaters was grinning at me.

"I would never in my wildest dreams think that one of Potters friends would walk up to us" just as he said this, I could see Mr. Weasley walking to the exit behind them. He stopped and stared as I walked closer to Mr. Malfoy and said.

"I want to see Bellatrix, I will speak to her and no one ells" hoping that he would not try to torture me or something. Lucius seem to think over my words before he spoke again, his voice was hard and seem to be a try to frighten me.

"You will speak to me" I shook my head and crossed my arms over my chest.

"I will speak to Bellatrix or no one" I said not moving, I was more afraid of him then for Bellatrix. She had never talked to me like this, maybe she was not the one I thought she had been.

"Fine, I will bring you to her" his response shocked me, I looked at him feeling my jaw dropping. I closed it fast hoping no one had seen it, I followed him as I saw Mr. Weasley again. Are eyes met and I hoped for a moment that he would do something stupid, like running up and grabbing me and getting me out of there. Stopping me from doing something that I would probably always regret, but he didn´t he just moved out trough the exit. I shook my head and followed in to the office, he pointed at the chair next to the desk. I sat down; he sat down on the other side of the desk.

"So, why do you want to see Bellatrix?" He asked, the question took me by surprise everything seen to be doing that.

"I…I need to speak to her" I mumbled, I have never been a good liar. Lucius smiled he could see though my lie.

"Really, what is it you can only speak with Bellatrix about?" I bit my lip, and looked around the room.

"I have information" I said "About Voldermort" as I said the name a slap given by Lucius hit my face, I put my hand over the place where it had hit.

"Don´t say that name!" He shouted, I ignored his words and continued.

"I have some vital information, to give to Bellatrix" I added a tone to her name to make sure that he would understand that I would not talk to him. He nodded and walked over to the open fireplace, the flames turned green as he used his hand to do a yester with his hand that was the same as I used when I let someone through a door. I walked over and stared in to the green flames which gave away no heat as I touched it.

"Were shell I go?" I asked, he gave away a small laugh.

"My house, Malfoy Manor to be exact" he said, I nodded and then I turned to look at him.

"Will Bellatrix be there?" I asked, he nodded and I walked in and said loud and clear.

"Malfoy Manor"

_I know it is short…forgive me? :O_


	5. Chapter 5, For you Only

Chapter five, for you only

_Here is the next part =) _

When I appeared in the great hall of the Malfoys manors I could not stop gasping, I looked around at the gigantic building and wondered how this could be the home for three people.

"Hermione?" I turned around and saw Snape, I looked at him first confused then I remembered that he was working undercover for Harry. He was about to say something when Dracos mother appeared, her long blond hair and the familiar look of smelling something bad on her face.

"Come with me" she said nodding at me and then she gave Snape a subspecies look, I followed her and hoped that she would lead me to Bellatrix. We walked in and out of long hallways, the house didn´t seem to have an ending. We walked in to a room where I saw Bellatrix standing looking out a window taller than herself and wider than five of her.

"Thanks sister, you can leave us" she said, I could hear that something was odd about her voice. Dracos mother left us, I stood still I had my arms crossed over my cheats looking at Bellatrix back as I slowly walked up to her. She didn´t turn around and I stood soon behind her, I put my face in her hair and took a deep breath. She started to shake, I was almost sure that she was crying.

"I am sorry" I whispered my face still in her hair, the smell was almost overwhelming as I had felt it on her old clothes and to stand here and feel it so alive- was all I could ever wish for.

"For what?" She said, now I was sure that she was crying, I put my hands around her waist from my place behind her feeling her sadness growing in me.

"For asking you that" I said closing my eyes and pulling her harder in to my grip.

"You should not be sorry, I knew it would come sooner or later" Bellatrix sounded more confident in her voice, she had stopped to crying or at least she was trying not to. She stood still as if she was afraid this would be her last embrace.

"But I am" I said and let her go to walk around her to see her face; she looked down at me and let her hand fall on my face. She pulled me in to a hug and we stood like that for awhile, I just let her hold me, smell my hair and stair in to my eyes.

"I missed you" I whispered breaking the silent; Bellatrix gave away a small chuckle.

"What?" I asked and she let me go and we sat down on the couch. I had just realized that we were probably in a bedroom a big bed similar to the once we had a Hogwarts but much bigger a wardrobe and the couch we were now sitting in, was all in the room.

"That someone would miss me is just a bit hard to believe" She said and smiled, I shook my head.

"Well I did" I said, I noticed that she had put her hand on my lap. She was wearing a long simple black dress; her hair was hanging loose and kept falling in to her face. I put my hand on hers and looked up at her; Bellatrix face was close to mine. She started to lean forward, my mind was telling me to turn away but my body screamed for her touch. And before they could decide what to do, her lips were upon mine. The kiss was perfect, the best I have ever felt. Her hand on my lap was moving up as her other hand pushed me down on the couch; she kept kissing me as her hands was moving up under my shirt. Her cold hand on my belly send shills trough my body, I put my arms around her showing her that I wanted more, now my brain was quiet and my body had taken over. She sat up and pulled me with her over to the big bed, where she slowly pulled off my shirt and pants; then her own dress. She looked at me were we stood only in are underwear, she moved over slowly and pulled me in to a kiss. She took of my bra and pulled me on to the bed, the bed was soft and so nice that I almost forgot about Bellatrix who was now getting the rest of her clothes off. But my mind got back when she kissed my belly and her hands ended up on my breast, I felt her gentle movement over my body as my mind went clouded. I felt her pull off my panties and soon she let her hand move over _it_. I felt a lighting shooting trough my body, both overjoyed by the feeling and sad that it had come so fast.

We lay in the bed; I looked out the window watching the rain fall and the lightning strike outside. Bella's arm was holding me tight to her as the rain drops created their own little music as it landed on the window. Bella seemed to be asleep, she was breathing heavily and her breath was tickling my neck. I slowly turned around to look at her, she was indeed asleep. Her pretty face in the moon light and I could tell she was dreaming. I let my hand touch her cheek and then I let my fingers play with her hair. She opened her eyes and for a moment she looked chocked over finding me laying there next to her.

"I was sure it was a dream" she said, more to herself then to me.

"Nope, no dream" I said and kissed her, she returned the kiss and I moved closer to her. She pulled me in to a hug and kissed me before she got up and got dressed. First now did I really see her body, it was amazing. I got up and pulled her in to another hug, Bella laughed as she hugged me and kissed me again. I sat down in the bed and watch as she got dressed; she got in to the same black dress as she had worn before.

"I am just going down stairs for a moment, wait here" she said and left me alone in the room, I got dressed as I started to think.

_Do I love her? No I can´t, this must had been an accident. But then why did I kiss her just about a minute ago? Why did I like waking up next to her? Maybe this is how it is suppose to be? _

The door opened and in walked Snape, he closed the door behind him. At first he just stared at me as if he tried to understand why I was here.

"What…" he said, I looked at him as he tried to find the words to make his first of I was sure many questions: "Why are you here?"

"I came to see Bellatrix" I said, trying to sound like everything was fine. Witch I guess it was, just the fact that I had stormed out and had no plans to go back to Harry and Ron.

"Why?" he said, short but probably the question I would have asked.

"Because I wanted to see her" I think I was talking short and leaving room for more questions so that I could find my own answers.

"Do you know what Harry is going through, he thinks you left because of him!" This time he screamed and I jumped.

"I did leave because of him" I said Snapes eyes widened; another truth I hated to face.

"Why?" He said, I shook my head moving away from him.

"He didn´t want my help, so I left and now I want you to do the same" I said not looking at him anymore, I wanted Bellatrix to run in and get him out. Save me from his questions that I felt were so stupid, and as if she had understood that I needed her help she walked in.

"What are you doing here Snape, get out of my room!" Snape gave her a simple nod and left the room.

"What did he want?" She asked me, I sat down on the bed _I just tell her the truth. _

"He wanted to know why I left Harry" I said, she sat down next to me.

"Why did you?" She asked, I looked over at her.

"Because I wanted to be with you" I said, she smiled and seemed not to find any words to respond. We sat like that, in silent and holding hands. Then she got up and said:

"I need to go to a meeting, I want you to stay here" she said, I nodded and she kissed me before she left. I stood alone in the room, when did I get here? An hour ago? Yesterday? A lifetime ago? I didn´t remember, but I knew that I had hurt Harry by leaving; I wanted him to know that I was ok. I looked at the watch, it was eleven a clock. Snape could already had told him I was here, and he could be doing something stupid, like planning a rescuing plan. I lay down in the bed and feel a sleep, I dreamed that I was running away from something, it was dark and I saw Harry standing with his wand at Bellatrix face, I tried to scream but no sound left my lips as the green light hit Bella´s face and she fell down and as Harry looked at me, with Voldermorts red eyes.

"Ah!" I screamed as I woke up, I was morning and I was naked again, Bella lying next to me, she had probably had taken my clothes of when she got back. She moved and looked at me.

"What?" She asked, I shook my head as I sat up with my back against her.

"Nothing" I said trying to stop breathing so fast, "Just a bad dream" I said, and she moved over and sat down next to me.

"About what?" She asked, I decided not to tell her and instead I just said that it was just a stupid dream and started to get dressed.

"What was the meeting about?" I asked just to change the subject.

"About you" Bella said as she also got dressed and I turned to look at her.

"Don´t worry, you can stay" she said, but I didn't stop worrying.

"But I…" I stopped and looked at her, she looked back. "I want to tell Harry that I am ok" I said, she nodded.

"You can do that, just send a note with my owl" she said nodding at the cage with a dark brown owl inside. I walked over to the small table took a blank pargment and wrote.

_Harry._

_I am sorry for leaving without any word, I am guessing you know where I am. Don´t come for me, I am fine you would just destroy everything. Don´t forget, remorse._

_Hermione._

I gave the note to the owl and told it the address and let it out the window. As I watch it fly away I wished for a moment that I could go back, but I looks like I had made my choice and it was Bella.

Later Bella left me alone again to attend to another meeting, I was allowed to walk around the mansion as long as I didn´t leave the grounds. I walked around on the third floor (this house never ends) when I saw a familiar face, Draco Malfoy. At first he seemed – to my surprise, happy to see me, but then he gave me a pure look of hate and walked in to a room and slammed the door shot. I ignored it, I know Draco is a Deatheter and that he probably hates me. So why change that? I decided to walk out in the garden, it was raining so I grabbed an umbrella and walked out. The sweet sound of the rain hitting the fabric as I walked and looked around, I saw a few houselfs walking around cutting the grass with small scissors – I felt a strong bad feeling in my cheats when I saw the small elf's looking completely exhausted.

"Hermione?" I turned around and saw Bella walking out in the rain.

"Over here" I said and started to walk up to her, as she walked under the umbrella and looked down at me.

"I am not suppose to tell you this, but I know you would never forgive me if I don´t" she said, I stood silent.

"Tonight we are going to attack the borrow" her word seem to go in slow motion as I tried to fined something to hold on to.

"I have to do something" I said, more to myself then to Bella.

"Yes, and this is what"


	6. Chapter 6, I will fight and Defend

_I know the attack on the borrow is in the sixth film and that this fanfic takes place when Hermione is seventeen, But just ignore that ^^_

Chapter six, I will fight and defend

The plan was simple, I would go to the Borrow and warn them and when Bella and the others got there we would be gone and safe. So I got my stuff and left the mansion, I appeared about a five minutes' walk from the Borrow. I walked in the rain feeling stupid for not bringing an umbrella, the ground was muddy and I slipped and scratched my cheek and hand on a rock. Finely I got there, as I walked up to the door I could see Harry inside, brilliant like this wasn't hard enough. I looked at my watch, about fifteen minutes until Bella would get here. I knocked on the door and I heard movement inside, soon I heard Harry´s voice.

"Who is there?"

"It´s me, Hermione" noting, not a sound for what felt like forever.

"What is you _**Protonus**_?" He asked.

"An utter" I said, the door opened and Harry pulled me in to a hug. Surprised I hugged him back, he let me go and we walked in.

"Harry I don´t have much time, you guys must go" they looked at me, the hole Weasley family was here and also Remus and Tonks.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Deatheters are on their way, you need to leave" Harry just staired at me as Ron walked up to me.

"Where have you been?" He asked, I ignored him.

"Please Harry they will be here in fifteen minutes, we have to go or they will know we helped you" as I had said it I knew the question would come.

"We?" I started to panic.

"Please, I will tell you everything" I said to Harry and grabbed his hand. "When you are safe" he nodded and we started to go out, suddenly someone grabbed me and pulled me away from the others.

"Where were you!" It was Remus, he was whispering but I could tell he was angry.

"Safe, now let go of me Remus" he was grabbing my arm, he looked down and as if he didn´t know that he had grabbed me he let go. I turned around, as I looked out the window, I saw Bella´s signal a light blue flash of light in the sky. I hoped that the others didn´t see it.

"They are here" I said, I told them to go back to Grimaldplace and I would follow them. But that was a lie, I was going back to the mansion.

"You are lying" Harry said, I looked out the window again, they were almost here all the others had left but him.

"Harry, I will explain it all to you but they can´t know I was here, I need to go back"

"Where?"

"I told you in my letter, just calm down and leave" He did so, everyone was safe and I apperated back to the mansion.

When Bella returned she played the part well, angry because no one was home. She told me that You-Know-Who was furious and had tortured one of the Deatheters who had said that they would be home this night.

"What did you do to the house?" I asked, Bella didn´t look at me when she answers.

"We had are orders" it was like a cold hand was gripping my heart holding it in a tight grip "We burned it to the ground" She said and turned to look at me. I felt anger; I felt hate all pointed to Bella.

"I can´t believe that you did that!" I shouted; the anger was out of control. She had destroyed one of the few places where I still could go and feel safe.

"I am sorry Hermione" I shook my head, I sat down on the sofa forcing myself not to scream more at her, she did look sorry and she would probably be dead if she haven´t done it.

"Ok" I said, Bella sat down next to me.

"You should not keep your emotions on the inside" she said putting her hand on mine. I felt the anger that had been in control go away.

"I am alright, just freak out for a moment" I said looking up at her, she looked down at me- she did look sad.

"I noticed, well I am going downstairs for dinner" she said and got up and took out a blue dress from the closet.

"You are coming" she said with a smile and handed me the dress, I took it and started to get undressed and ignored the fact the Bella sat down again and watched me. When I was done Bella combed my hair and put it up in a rubber band.

"There, now _he _will not be there, but all the Malfoys will be. And I know who you feel about them but for you own safety. Be polite.

"I don´t share Harry's hate for them, I have never meet them so I can say what I think" I told her, she raced her eyebrows and said:

"You are one extraordinary person Hermione"

We walked in to the dining room, I saw Draco standing by the window looking out, he seemed sad. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy stood together talking with low voices, Bella walked over to them and I stood still looking over at Draco.

"Let´s sit down" Mr. Malfoy said, Draco walked over to the long table as I sat down next to Bella. The food was wonderful but I was not sure if I was suppose to thank Mrs. Malfoy or not. I instead stayed silent, Bella ate also in silent but Mr. Malfoy and Draco talked in low voices about Hogwarts.

"How was the first week?" He asked Draco.

"Fine dad" he said shortly, I looked over at him wanting to ask about Luna and Neville but didn´t.

"How is Snape as a headmaster?" He asked after a few minutes.

"Fine, no difference" he said, I smiled to myself.

"Something funny Miss. Granger?" Mr. Malfoy asked, I looked over at him.

"No" I said and continued eating. To break the silent probably Dracos mother asked:

"How are your friends? Crabbe and Goyel?"

"They ignore me" Draco answered, I looked over at him.

"Why?" I asked, he looked back.

"Don´t know" he said short and got up. "Can I be excused?" his mother nodded and he left the room, I watched him go then I returned to the food.

"That boy is trouble" Bella said, I looked over at her. "He can´t handle this" she said.

"He is fine" Mr. Malfoy said looking over at his wife who was getting up. "Where are you going?" He asked.

"I am going to talk to Draco dear" she said and left the room, now it was only me, Bella and Lucius left in the room. Luckily I had finished my food and Bella only had maybe two bites left. But she and Mr. Malfoy were now talking about Mrs. Malfoy, so Bella did not eat.

"She is only worried, and so am I" Bella said, Mr. Malfoy laughed.

"The boy is fine" he said.

"He doesn't eat, he barley sleeps and now he just told you that his friends are ignoring him" Bella said, I was surprised how much she cared and how little he didn´t.

"He is just seeking attention" Bella said nothing; instead she pulled out her wand and pointed it at Mr. Malfoys face. I got up and grabbed her arm.

"No Bella, he is not worth it" I said, she looked at me, then the lowered her arm. Mr. Malfoy got up as he pulled out his own wand; I got mine out and pointed it at him.

"Stupefy!" He fell back on to the floor, Bella looked over at me.

"Why?" She asked me, I looked up at her.

"I will always defend you" I said she pulled me in to a kiss before she helped her sister's husband.

The week passed, no more fights and we had not had dinner with the Malfoys scenes. Bella tried to talk to Draco, but he ignored her. I decided to try to speak with him myself, I have never been on the right side of Draco but maybe this is what he needs. I found him in his room, sitting by the window reading, he had been home from Hogwarts in two weeks. I walked in, he turned and looked at me.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Bella is worried about you" I said, and closed the door behind me and sat down in front of him by the window. "And, I am too"

"Why?" He asked, I shrugged.

"My curse I guess" I said smiling he smiled back.

"You are strange Granger" He said and I nodded, he told me that he never wanted any of this, but with his father begin who he is. He had no choice, I told him that I understood but that he should talk with his father.

"He will not listen" he said, "My mother dose, but he will never"

"He is you father, he must listen" I said, he shook his head.

"Just go Granger, I don´t know why I am even speaking to you" he said, he sounded angry and sad, so I left him alone.

When I got back to Bella's room she asked me how it went, I told her what he had said and then sat down next to her on the sofa.

"He is a strange boy" she said, and moved over to me and kissed me. It had been a while sense we got a chance to be _alone_. She moved her arms around me and pulled me closer to her as the kiss continued; she played with her fingers in my hair and soon went on kissing my neck. I closed my eyes enjoying her touch. She leaned over me moving me down on my back on the sofa; she kissed down my chest and pulled of my shirt. Kissing my belly her hair tickling me I giggled, she kissed me on the mouth again and let her tough play on the inside of my mouth, she was an amazing kisser. The door opened and Mrs. Malfoy walked in, she didn´t seem to care about what she saw. Bella got up annoyed as I got my shirt back on.

"What?" She said.

"_He _wants to see you" Bella looked over at me where I sat, then she turned back to her sister.

"Give me a minute" she said, her sister nodded and left the room. She walked over to me and took my hands.

"Don´t take me wrong Mione, I would love to stay but it…"

"Can´t, just go Bella. I´ll be here" She kissed me and left the room, I went in to her bathroom and turned on the shower got undressed and then got in. The hot water felt good, I sat down on the floor and let the water fall over me. I am not sure how long I sat there, but when the door opened to the bathroom and Bella's voice spoke.

"Hermione?"

"Yes" I said, I could hear her move outside and then the shower door opened. Bella stood there naked looking down at me, she had an amazing body for being 47.

"Want company?" She asked, I got up and pulled her in to the shower.

"I take that as a yes" she said and kissed me.


	7. Chapter 7, Back to Harry

_Yupp time for Hermione to go back to Harry ^^ Hope you like the next part in the story. _

Chapter Seven, Back to Harry

The following morning i woke up before Bella, she was beautiful when she was sleeping. I lay there and looked at her for a while, and then she woke up and looked up at my face.

"I keep thinking this is a dream" she said, I smiled and kissed her.

"Nope, I am very much real" I said and moved closer and let her hold me, she smelled my hair and played with it using her fingers. Suddenly the door opened and her sister walked in- Bella jumped up and looked chocked.

"What?" She said, Mrs. Malfoy sighed and said:

"The dark lord has ordered that the girl shell die" she pointed at me, Bella fell down on the floor, I got up as well and sat down on the floor next to her.

"I knew this day would come" she said slowly, I took her hand.

"I am sorry sister, but Granger should go" she said and left us.

"I won't leave you" I said, Bella but her hands around my face looking at me then kissed me, as if this would be the last time she would get to do it. Then she go up, she walked over to the closet and started to pack down my things.

"I won´t go!" I shouted, she said nothing but kept on packing. I got up and grabbed her arm and turned her around, her eyes were filled with tears.

"Do you think I want you to go?" She said, I let her go and she continued packing, I got dressed in silent and when she was done she walked over to the closet and knocked with the wand on the back three times and a door appeared.

"Where does that go?" I asked, she dried her eyes before she answered.

"Outside the gates, Draco showed it to me. If we ever wanted to run away" she looked at it as if she for a moment hoped that we had.

"Come with me" I said, she looked over at me.

"No sweetheart, I must stay" she said, she handed over my bag and a goat that I had borrowed from her a few times. "Now go" she said "Before I stop you"

"I want you to stop me" I said, she smiled and pulled me in to a hug.

"You don´t want to die Hermione" she said, "Go, and live another day" I said nothing; I grabbed my wand and walked out the door. I walked for about five minutes in a long tunnel until I saw a new door and I walked out in the rain.

I appeared outside Grimaldplace, I stood in the rain crying for a moment. Then I started to walk to the door and knocked on the door.

"Who's there?" Harry's voice said.

"It´s me, Hermione" I said, not a sound.

"What's Ginny's patronus?" He asked me.

"A horse" I said, thinking back on are DA meeting. The door opened, and Harry let me in. As I stood in the hallway I saw Ginny who smiled at me.

"Are you ok?" Sirius asked me, I nodded.

"I am fine" I said, we walked in to the kitchen and I got just in time for something to eat. I didn´t touch my food, what would he do to Bella if he found out she had helped me escape? If he killed her, what would I do? I got up and said that I was tiered; I walked up the stairs in to Bella's old room and sat down on the bed. After a few minutes the door opened, Ginny walked in and sat down next to me.

"Tell me" she said, and I did. I trusted her with everything. I told her about the letters and then how I had met her. Ginny said nothing as I told her the story, and when I was done she nodded. Her long red hair covering her face, but I think she was crying.

"Ginny?" I asked, she looked over at me, I was right, Ginny crying? What have I mist?

"Sorry" she said and got up, I grabbed her hand and made her stop, we stood there looking at each other's.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Nothing" she said and pulled her hand out of mine and walked over to the door, then she stopped. She stood still like that for what felt like forever. Then she turned around and ran up to me, and kissed me. Her arms locked around me, her lips on mine. Confused I responded the kiss, closing my eyes and felt how she slowly moved away and heard her run out the room. I opened my eyes, she was gone.

I sat down on the bed; I looked out the window and felt tears forcing their way to my eyes. I lay down, missing Bella. Being confused over Ginny, confused over me.

I woke up, with my clothes still on, it was late. The sun was setting in the horizon as I got out of the bed. I was hungry so I left the room and walked down to the kitchen, inside sat Sirius reading in the paper.

"Hi" I said, he looked up and nodded at me as I walked in and heated up some of the soup that was left.

"How has everything been? With Harry I mean" I asked, Sirius nodded.

"Not easy, but it is getting better by the day" he said, I nodded as I eat my soup. He left the kitchen and when up the stairs to get some sleep. I sat alone, reading the prophet that was on the table. Someone came in to the kitchen, I looked up and saw Ginny.

"Hi" She said.

"Hi"

"Can I sit down" I nodded and she did.

"I wanted to say that I am sorry for what happened" she said, I looked over at her but said nothing. "I shouldn´t have kissed you"

"Did you want to?" I asked her, she nodded. "Then you did nothing wrong" I said, she smiled at me.

"How long have you had these, feelings?" I asked her, she blushed.

"Scenes the ball" she said I felt how I started blushing as well as I thought back on the night.

"Yeah, well now you know. So how do you feel about it?" She asked me, I didn´t expect the question and I didn´t know what to answer, because I didn´t know who I felt about Ginny. She is one of my best friends, I didn´t want to destroy that.

"I don´t know Ginny" And I got up and left the room, I felt bad just leaving her. But I didn´t know what to tell her anyway so. I walked in to my room, Harry was standing there.

"Hi Harry" I said as I walked in, he looked at me and said nothing.

"I want to know why you were at the Malfoys" he said, I shook my head.

"I am tired Harry, just let me sleep" I lied, he didn´t move.

"Were you joining the Deatheters Hermione?" anger, I filled my whole body as I turned around to face him again.

"How can you even say that!" I shouted.

"Then what am I suppose to think!" He screamed back at me.

"Not that" I said, no longer screaming but still angry.

"Were you there to be with Malfoy?" He asked, I shook my head- I should just tell him.

"I was there for…" I stopped, this was the woman Harry hated and so many others.

"Yes" he said waiting for me to continue.

"I was there for Bellatrix" I said, I didn´t look at him as I said it. I stared down at the floor and just heard him walk out the room slamming the door shout behind him. Being hated by Harry was harder then I would ever had imagined, he didn´t speak to me in week, he barley was in the same room as me. As the long weeks pasted with Harry not talking to me and Ron just ignoring both of us I found my comfort in Ginny. I knew it was a bad idée I mean I know she likes me, so I hoped that I didn´t give away any false promises. We were sitting in the kitchen one night when a knock on the door made us both jump, I walked up to the door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It´s me, Bella" my heart jumped a beat and I froze.

"You have a beauty mark on the inside of you left thigh" she said, I blushed as Ginny was standing next to and heard it. And well, only she and Viktor Krum would now so I opened the door. And there she was, it was raining outside so she was wet.

"Hi" She said, not to me but to Ginny who just nodded and walked away. As we were alone she walked in and pulled me in to a kiss. To feel her soft lips again was more then I could ever ask for, I let her end the kiss that she had started as I looked up at her.

"Why are you here?" I asked, she smiled and pulled my hair behind my ears.

"Do I need a reason to see you?" She asked.

"Yes, well at least for now" I said and kissed her so she would not I was happy over her visit.

"You are right, as always" She said "I am here to ask you on the behaves on my Master, if you would like to join the death eaters" her words scared me.

"I can´t" I said, she nodded.

"I knew you would say that, but think about it, he respects my choice, we would never need to hide" she said, I moved away from her, feeling tears going down my cheeks.

"No…" I whispered.

"Hermione, I am going to fight against Harry when that day comes, don´t make me see you as an enemy" I started to cry, I was losing her.

"I can´t, Bella you are going down a path that I can´t follow" She turned around and walked over to the door.

"Bella wait!" But she didn´t stop, "I love you!" I soothed, tears running down my face, but she left. She was gone. Ginny came in to the hallway again and pulled me in to a hug, I fell to the floor and she followed me.

"She is gone" I said, Ginny hushed me and kissed me on forehead.

_Sorry for a short chapter ^^ Is trying to end it soon so =) Kisses :*_


	8. Chapter 8, Hogwarts

_Yeah I kind of hate this xD But yeah, anyway._

_OBS! I know I spell bad, I am writing in Word but sometimes I still misspell words, sorry guys. _

Chapter eight, Hogwarts

Even though i am sure that Harry wanted to talk to me again now, he didn´t. It has been five days scenes Bella's visit and I was a mess. I was crying, screaming and dreaming nightmares. Ginny was there for me and she was good for me, she really did love me and she was ready to fight for me. She had just yesterday surprised me by pulling me in to a long make out session. I didn´t break it off, I let her have her fun and then she left. I felt bad about it later, but I needed the affection. Ginny and I were sitting in the kitchen, holding hands as Harry walked in- I let go of Ginny's hand and looked over at him.

"We need to talk" I had almost forgotten how Harry's voice sounds like.

"Yes" I said, he sat down next to me as Ginny left us alone.

"I am sorry, I heard what you said to Bellatrix" he said, a cold hand was gripping my heart as I heard her name.

"It´s ok" I said.

"We need to go back to Hogwarts, tonight" he said, I looked at him.

"You found another?" I asked him, he nodded.

"I believe so, but I don´t know were at Hogwarts it is" he said, I nodded and he continued." I have contacted Neville, he and Luna will meet us in Hogsmed tonight and they will show us a secret way in" He stopped talking and took a deep breath.

"I have to ask you Hermione, who's side are you on" I shook my head.

"Yours Harry" I said, he pulled me in to a hug and whispered:

"Thank you" he let go of me and walked out of the kitchen.

"Get ready, we leave in an hour" I nodded and drank up my tea and left for my room. Ginny and Ron was also coming along to Hogwarts. Harry didn´t tell us much, only that he believed that he had found another Horcrux, but he don´t know where at Hogwarts it is hidden.

"Harry, Hogwarts is huge. How are we suppose to fine anything in there?" Ron asked.

"Just trust me" Harry said pulling out his and Ron´s broomsticks from a closet.

"I take Hermione on mine" Ginny said taking my hand as she pulled out her own, I know Ginny is a great flyer but I think Harry had more control when it comes to flying with someone. But Harry just nodded and I found myself sitting behind Ginny as she took off from the ground. I buried my face in her jacket behind her and pulled my arms hard around her waist to keep me from falling off. I could hear Ginny laugh as I felt the panic going through me, I really hate flying. My hands was like ice just about an hour in the air, we were going to land soon and get some sleep. And I felt how my hole body screamed of joy as Harry started to go lower and Ginny followed, finely on the ground I made up a fire using magic and started making all the protecting spell I knew around the camp. When my hands stopped being blue I started to talk to Ron about everything.

"I know better than to get invalid when you are in a fight with someone that is not me" he said, I smiled.

"Feeling left out do you?" I asked him as I moved over so I could sit next to him and put my head on his shoulder.

"Nope" he said kissing my head as he took my hand. "You know who I feel about you, but I am not going to make you more confused" he said and let go of my hand, I looked up at him:

"Thank you" I said and gave him a friendly peck on the check as Harry walked over to us.

"Well, Neville and Luna will be waiting for us in the morning" he said and sat down next to Ron and was soon followed by Ginny next to him, he didn´t take any notice of her. I wonder if they had decided not to be together, it sure looked like it.

I soon went in to mine and Ginny´s tent, I didn´t need to sleep but I was freezing so I walked in to the warm tent. We were using muggle tents, magic tents can be tracked. I got undressed and crawls in to my sleeping bag, soon I could hear them put the fire out and Ginny came in to the tent, it was dark and I could barely see her, she sat down next to me and leaned down and kissed me. I responded on the kiss, feeling like a jackass. But I liked when she kissed me, but I felt like I was betraying Bella. She lay down on top of me and I could feel how she started to get undressed. I felt hot, warm and I wondered if I would be able to say no. She kissed me more and more intensive and I felt how my mind started to let go, I kissed her back and pulled her close to me, she got her under where off as well and then she took of mine, are naked bodies close together as we kissed. I felt her hands moving over my breast as she started to kiss all over them, I felt a chill of comfort shoot trough my body as she kissed lower and lower down. As she was kissing my belly I moved over so I landed on top of her, I kissed her and started kissing down…

The next morning I woke up lying in the same sleeping bag as Ginny, we were both naked. Her long red hair is a complete mess with made me wonder how my own hair looked. She woke up and looked up at me; she smiled at me and kissed me.

"I forgot to Thank you last night" she said, she winked at me and I just rolled my eyes and felt that bad feeling coming over me. I loved Bella, but I liked Ginny. We were soon in the air again, I was holding on to Ginny as hard as I could, being terrified to fall off. I felt really bad as I sat behind her, not only for the fact that I felt like I had cheated on Bella, but also making Ginny cheat on Harry. I wondered why it was so hard saying no to Ginny, she was sweet and kind but she was not Bella. And I do love Bella, everything about her is dragging me closer to her. But there was something about Ginny that reminded me about Bella, not the way she looked, Ginny was a lot younger and it showed in her skin and hair. But the way they made me feel, both of them made me do things I had never done before, smile like never before and well, just makes me happy. I started to cry again, the bunch of mixed emotions was slowly transforming to one and the same, sadness. Soon I could see the towers of Hogwarts as we got closer, happy that I was soon going to get of this stupid broom stick I pulled myself closer to Ginny and kissed her neck. We landed outside of Hogsmed and know we needed to walk in to Hogsmed and meet up with Neville and Luna. We found them outside of Hogs-Head just like Neville had told us, I gasped when I saw them. Neville had deep scars in his face, a black eye and looked like he had been tortured. Luna had also scars in her face, but not as deep, she was smiling happily and ran up to hug Ginny who pulled her away from us for a while. Neville was talking to Harry so Ron and I stood alone in a very awful silent.

"Um, so, you and Bella?" He asked, I was shocked over that he took it up.

"Well, I am not so sure right now" I said, he nodded, he didn´t seem angry.

"Oh, sorry" he said, the words took me by surprise. "Just, you looked so…destroyed when she left that night and well" he feel silent, and I was holding my breath." I want you to be happy" he finely said, I hugged him and whispered in his ear as I did.

"Thank you" he let me go as Harry and Neville was walking up to us.

"Were is Ginny?" Harry asked.

"Over here" she said walking up to us with Luna.

"Ok, I have some bad news" Neville said. "Deatheters are all over Hogwarts tonight, not just the once that is always here, but others to".

"With just makes it more believable that it is indeed one here" Harry said.

"But we can´t go in there, we are all wanted" Ginny said.

"We have to" Harry said, I nodded.

"Who is here tonight Neville?" I asked him.

"The Malfoys, Gray-Back and Bellatrix" Her name stung in my heart.

"Ok, I will trick them out in to the forest" I said, Neville and Luna looked confused but the others understood.

"You think you can do that?" Ron asked, I nodded.

"Ok, Neville, show her the way in, then come back for us"

"I will take her" Luna said and she took my and as we walked in to the bar. No one was to be seen so she when over to the secret passage and we started to walk. It felt like it took forever to get to the room of requirement.

"Hermione, I am happy that Ginny finely told you how she felt" Luna said suddenly.

"You knew?" I asked her, she nodded.

"Yes, she told me after we became closer friends last year" She said as we finely got out of the tunnel. I didn´t ask her what Ginny had said, but took a breath before I left Luna alone in the room and entered the hallway. I made the choices to walk to the headmasters office, I walked out to the grand staircase walking down. As I got to the statue guarding the entrance I took a few deep breaths. I waited, this would be the place where they would come sooner or later. After about ten minutes the statue moved and I heard voices, one of them belonged to Bella. As her voice grew stronger my heart was beating harder and harder. Soon I saw her face, her eyes widen as she saw me I didn´t get the chance to say a word before a wand was in my face. Lucius Malfoys wand was pointed at my face, Bella moved fast and drew her own wand and placed it on Malfoys chest.

"Don´t you even think about it!" She yelled, he lowered his wand and Bella turned to me.

"Why are you here?" She asked, she sounded cold.

"I changed my mind" I said, she raised her eyebrows.

"Really?"

"Yes" I said, as I looked down "I meant what I said Bella" She took a few steps back.

"You would do this, for me?" She asked, I nodded she pulled me in to a hug, I realized as she hold me how much I had missed her. She let me go and she asked me the question I knew she would answer.

"And Potter?"

"He is in the forest, I sneaked away to get you" I said, she looked at me.

"How did you know I was here?" Before I could say anything Draco snapped in.

"I told her" As everyone turned to watch him chock spared across my face.

"What?" Mr. Malfoy said and Draco just nodded. Then Bella turned to me again, she looked down at me and tried to look trough me. She then turned to the others.

"Let´s go, Hermione show the way" I nodded and we left the castle, I had no idea how I was suppose to get out of this alive. If they realized that I was leading them away from Harry, I was sure they would kill me. I started to walk the well known path to Hagrids brother, the way seemed longer than ever and I could tell that the others were getting irritated.

"I don´t know what you are up to but hurry" Draco whispered scenes we could walk faster than the others.

"I am working on it" I whispered back "Why are you helping me?" I asked him but he didn´t answer. We got to the places and now I had a choice, ether take Draco and run away from there and leave them in to forest, or take them further in and just let the finish me. Draco made the decision for me, he grabbed my hand and started to run.


	9. Chapter 9, my enemy s enemy is my friend

_Yupp, soon over then ^^ _

Chapter nine, my enemy's enemy is my friend

As Draco and I got back to the castle I didn´t know who to feel, Bella was in there and I didn´t know if they would find their way out. Draco was still holding my hand as we stood still watching the gates to the castle unsure what to do.

"We should find Harry" I said, Draco nodded and let go of my hand as we started to walk over.

"Were would he be?" He asked me, I shrugged.

"No idea, he didn´t know where it was" I said

"Where what was?" Draco asked, I didn´t answer and he didn´t ask again. We got in to the entrance hall and saw that Harry was talking to Professor McGonagall in the great hall.

"Harry" I said as we walked in, he looked over at Malfoy looking confused.

"It´s ok Harry, he helped me" I said, Draco was looking at the floor and Harry just decided to ignore it for now.

"You don´t understand Professor, he is coming here you need to get the students out" Harry said, I looked over at him and understood what he was talking about. Voldermort was on his way, I grabbed Dracos arm and pulled him away.

"Draco we don´t have much time, do you think you could get the rest of the Slytherins up here as soon as possible" Draco nodded and left, I told Ginny to get the Gryffindores, Luna the Ravenclaws. I asked Neville to get the teachers then the Hufelpuffs. They left and I stood alone with Ron watching Harry and McGonagall argue.

"What happened with Bellatrix?" Ron whispered to me.

"Me and Draco took them out to the woods and then left them there, I don´t know if they will find their way back" I told him, he nodded and soon the great hall was filled with students and Harry got up on the teachers table.

"Please listen!" He said, the hall when silent.

"We need to get you guys out of here, Voldermort is on his way" I saw in his eyes that he was weak, he could barely stay up.

"Neville, Luna you two get to the secret exit and show the others way out" Neville and Luna nodded as everyone looked over at them.

"Everyone at age are welcome to stay and help me I…" he stopped and for a second it looked like he was going to pass out, Ron moved fast but Harry recovered and he told his friend that he was ok.

"I can´t do this alone" he ended and walked over to me and Ron.

"Ok, I think I know where it is, Hermione I need you to stay here and help Neville and the others to get the students out, Ron and I need to go and see an old friend" I didn´t understand that last part, and by the look on Ron's face, needier did he. But he grabbed his arm and they left the hall. Draco walked over to me, he looked a bit irritated.

"No one in the Slytherin house wants to stay" He said, kicking in the air to get some anger out of him, as I looked away for a moment I meet Ginny´s eyes, she looked sad. I looked away, I needed to stop thinking about love for now, I would talk to her later.

"Don´t worry Draco, are you staying?" I asked him, he nodded.

"Yeah, I owe you that"

"You owe me nothing Draco" I said to him, he smiled.

"Ok fine, I am not doing this for you but for the greater good, happy?" He said, I laughed and told him that I was. Almost everyone at age stayed, except for in the Slytherin house. Many times I tried to stop thinking of my feelings for Bella and Ginny, but it was too hard. And it didn´t help that Draco kept on talking about Bella and Ginny kept seeking eye contact with me. But soon Ginny had joined Luna by the exit and I was sitting alone in the great hall as Draco was trying to convince some of his Slytherin friends to stay behind. To my surprise, Pansy did stay she stood with Draco by the Slytherin table and soon they were hugging and soon he kissed her. Draco and Pansy had been together before so it was not a shock that they were kissing, but Draco looked scared after. I closed my eyes and tried to forget everything, just go away for a while. I almost fell asleep when Harry shook my arm, I looked up at him.

"We got it" he said I got up and pulled him in to a hug.

"Where was it?" I asked.

"I tell you later, just one more the Snake" he said, then I understood.

"You knew they were here didn´t you?" I asked him, he nodded.

"You knew she would trust me" I said not looking at him.

"I heard you two the night she came to Grimaldplace, I knew she trusted you" he said, I wasn't angry at Harry, right now I knew we could not fight against etch others. So I said nothing and walked over to Draco and Pansy. Pansy looked at me for a while then reached out her hand and I shook it.

"Thanks for staying"

"I am staying for Draco, not you" she said, Draco gave her a look that ended her sentence. As we stood there I heard a clear voice belonging to Bella eco in the hall.

"Hermione Granger, I want to speak with you. You have my word that you will be allowed to return to the castle" I looked around in the hall, Harry ran over to me and pulled me away from the others.

"Don´t even think…" But I just walked away and out the door leading to the grounds and started walking towards the forest. I knew if I returned Harry would probably kill me, but I had to tell her everything. I couldn´t live like this anymore, I loved Bella and Ginny but not in the same way. Bella was someone I could see myself being with for a while, not forever. She is old, but right now I needed her, more than anything. She stood by the edge of the forest, the wind pulling her hair back showing me her pale beautiful face. She walked up to me and pulled me in to a hug as she whispered;

"Good job" I didn´t know what to say, what did she mean with "good job".

"What?" I asked

"Running away, god I was thinking about killing the others but I knew you would not had liked that" she said, then I understood.

"I love you" Bella looked down at me, her face empty of any emotion. She just looked at me, as if she wondered as if she had heard it wrong.

"I love you" I said again, now I was crying, tears falling down on my cheeks as I looked up at her, she kissed me long and warm.

"And I love you" she said, my heart took a jump inside of my cheats and I was almost sure that if Bella would had been hugging me she would had felt it. She kissed me again and I forgot about everything around me, then everything went black.

When I woke up I was bound to a tree with silver ropes, I looked around and saw that Bellatrix was standing with Voldermort at my right.

"Bella?" I said, still dizzy after being hit in the back of my head.

"Hermione" Bella said, she kneeled before me where I sat. "Don´t worry, he gave me his word that he won't hurt you, he just wants Harry" my heart broke, she had lied to me, she was using me as bait.

"No, no I won´t let you kill him!" I shouted and tried to fight of the ropes, Bulla´s face was pail and she looked afraid.

"Hermione, please…"

"NO! Let me go!" I shouted again and as I did, the ropes fell off, for a second I thought it was Bella who had done it, before I heard her voice.

"Run Hermione!" It was Ginny, as I avoided Bella's arms and Voldermort spell I saw my wand and ran for it, as I got it in my hands I send a stunning spell at Bella, it hit her and I ran in to the darkness of the woods. Crying for Bella's betrayal and happy to be alive. When we got back, there was no sign of Harry anywhere, we looked around the castle but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Are you ok?" Draco asked me as I came back from searching the fifth floor.

"Yeah" I lied and walked past him, and then I heard that chilling voice.

"Harry Potter is dead, come out of the castle and see his fall"

It can be true, Harry would never give up. I walked over to a window and could see Voldermort standing outside with someone lying by his feet, it can´t be…


	10. Chapter 10, May I?  Epilogue

Sorry about this, but this is one of the worst things I have ever written. I feel so bad about this piece of shit. Hope you guys enjoy it anyway, I promise you that my next FanFic will be a 100 times better!

Love you all

xNagisa

Chapter ten, May I?

It was Harry, it was Harry´s bodied lying there by his feet. A rage was growing inside of me as sadness was helping it to build, why did I trust her, why did i….love her.

Ginny was standing next to me; she was not crying but just stood there and looked at her dead ex boyfriend.

"He was just a boy, nothing other than a boy with luck" Voldermort said, this was it I walked out of the line of professors and students and looked at him; I wasn't afraid, only angry.

"He defeated you!" I shouted, a cheer came from behind me as I saw Bella looking at me from behind Voldermort.

"Luck" Voldermort said.

"No, he was stronger then you, more powerful and wiser" Another cheer and this time I could hear McGonagall joining in.

"Doesn't matter, I won" he said.

"Look around you, there is still an army here, and I will not let you kill my best friend" I took out my wand and felt someone taking my hand.

"I stand by you Mione" It was Ron, and then Ginny, Luna, Neville and Draco was also standing next to me.

"Fools" and as Voldermort pulled out his wand, a blast from behind him made him fall over and soon Bellatrix was between us, and in the blast, Harry diapered. Bella was running up the small hill to me as Voldermort got back on his feet. She grabbed me as everyone was moving back in to the castle trying to escape the army that followed Voldermort. A flash of green light missed Bella´s head with just an inch as she pulled me out of harm's way.

"Forgive me" She said, I didn´t answer, we ran in to the great Hall and stood soon back to back ready to fight. I can remember how long we fought, but soon it was only me, Bella and Voldermort standing up. The others were standing up against the wall, ether to afraid or to week to fight.

"Why do you fight with that child Bella?" Voldermort asked as he was just looking over at us; "She is a stupid child, of wrong blood" Bella seemed to doubt and then he took his chance. The blast made us both fly back and we hit the floor hard. My wand flew away as did Bella´s as a man pulled me away and his arm was around my neck. I could see Voldermort, slowly moved over to her. Fear struck her beutifull face, as Voldermort lifted his wand.

"Time to die, my friend" he said, Bella spat at him. He raced his wand more:

"NO NO PLEASE!" My shout made everyone's face turn, Ron was pale as he watched me and Ginny seemed to be ready to cry.

"Kill me" I said, my voice was cracking, I was shaking and the man needed to hold me up or I would fall to the ground.

"Why?" Voldermort asked, and he did look confused. I looked at Bella, her wonderful face torn apart with fear.

"Because I love her, please kill me and not her" I said, he made a gesture with his hand and I felt how the man let me go. I walked slowly over to where Bella was, still on the floor and looked up at Voldermorts face.

"Don´t you fear death?" He asked, I shook my head.

"In life there is pain, suffering, fear… how can anyone fear leaving that" Voldermort moved closer to me as he put his long white hand on my face.

"You would have made a good Deatheter" I spat him in the face, Bella smiled behind me: "I shall grant you wish then" He lifted his wand but suddenly out of nowhere a voice made him turn around.

"Don´t you dear touch her" it was Harry; he was standing there with his wand pointing at Voldermort. Voldermort let me go and I moved over to Bella and hugged her, Harry and Voldermort was walking in a perfect circle, Harry told him how all his Horcruxes were destroyed and now it was only him. Voldermort didn´t think Harry was telling the truth, I was still chocked over seeing my best friend walk again. Bella pulled me closer to her as Harry and Voldermort now stood still, facing each other as Voldermort shouted.

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Expelliarmus!" Harry replied as there spells hit, Voldermorts curse reflected and hit him in the cheats. He fell back on to the floor as Harry couth his wand in the air. Silence, no one spoke, everyone was holding their breaths as if they were waiting for him to get up again. But he didn´t it was over and soon cheers and soon everyone ran up to Harry and hugged him, I sat still with Bella, watching Draco walk over to the man who had been holing me, Lucius.

I got up and ran over to Harry and hit him in the face, the people that saw it stopped cheering.

"Don´t ever scare me like that again" I said before I hugged him, as he laughing hugged me back.

As the crowed moved away from Harry I could see that Bella was missing, I walked around and looked everywhere, but she was gone.

"She when outside" Ginny said, I turned and looked at her.

"What?" I asked

"Lestrange, I guess you have made you choice" she said and crossed her arms.

"Ginny…"

"Don´t, I will not give up on you, not now" she said and walked away, why did I keep hurting her. I walked out in to the entrance hall, Bella was sitting on the stairs and looked up at me when I walked closer.

"Hermione, we need to talk" I said nothing so she continued; "If I stay here, I will be sent to Azkaban and probably killed" I shook my head, as if I knew what she was going to say.

"Don´t you dear leave me" I said, she walked over to me and stood in front of me.

"If they send me to Azkaban, the dementors will take all my memories of you" she said, she pulled me in and hugged me: "I can´t let that happen" she let go of me and held out a hand.

"May I have this dance?" She asked, I looked at her confused.

"There is no music" I said.

"Do we need that?" She asked, I took her hand, and we danced. My head was on her shoulder as she was slowly moving front and back.

"Now I am happy" she said.

"What do you mean?"

"Now I have done everything I wished for with you" I smiled as she stopped.

"Close your eyes" she said.

"Why?" I was about to cry.

"I don´t want you to have a memory of me leaving" I kissed her, in a way to really make this good bye perfect and this was the best kiss of my life.

"The read head" she said, and I froze. Did she know about Ginny? "She likes you, probably more then I can ever love anyone" she said, she moved away from me.

"Close you eyes" and I did, that was the last time I would ever see her…

_Epilogue_

_Ten years later_

_I was sitting in my apartment in Diagonally, ten years have passed. Are life's sure has changed, Harry was married and with Luna. They were now expecting there second child. Ron got married to Lavender Brown, they were still working on a second child. I had lived with Ginny here for five years, alone and just living are life. We traveled a lot and worked hard. We had no plans of getting married, we didn´t have the money or the interest, we loved each outers and that was enough. Bella had been right, Ginny would love me more then she could. Ginny sat down next to me, she kissed me lightly before she looked at me seriously._

_"I have been thinking" she said, I looked at her; "Don´t you think, that maybe we should, you know"_

_"No, I don´t know" I said and smiled at her._

_"Getting a baby" she said, she blushed and I looked at her with big eyes._

_"You know that that requires something none of us have" I said, she smiled._

_"You are so old fashion" she giggled ; "There are other ways, I just want us to be on the same page" she said. _

_"Well, then yes, yes let´s get a baby"_

_"Really?" She was shining, I wondered how long she had wanted to ask me this._

_"Yes" I said, she got so happy that as she was going to kiss me she knocked over the lamp that Ron bought us when we moved in. _

_"I love you Hermione Granger"_

_"And I love you Ginny" _

___**And you Bella**_

___**Finished the 4 of July 2010 at 2.03 am **___


End file.
